Blue Hair, Pointed Ears, And What You Most Wish For
by Queen Serenity
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet up with A half-Djinn whom is after the sacred jewels. Will she, perhaps, grant their wishes?
1. Chapter One: Grounded Again And Chap 2

******Title: Blue Hair, Pointed Ears, and What You Most Wish For**

******Fandom: Inuyasha**

******Stars: Usual cast, but especially Kagome and Inu, of course. Also, my original character, Ginuu.**

******Summary: Inuyasha and the others meet up with a half-djinn whom is after the sacred jewels. Will she, perhaps, grant their wishes?**

******Author: Queen Serenity**

******Disclaimer: No one belongs to me except for Ginuu. She is mine exclusively. Ginuu is pronounced Jin-oo (like Gin the drink and oo as in moo). If you'd like to see what she looks like, my username on Deviantart is Durinae.**

_****__**Title: Blue Hair, Pointed Ears, And What You Most Wish For**_

_****__**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_****__**Fandom: Inuyasha**_

_****__**Chapter: One – 'Grounded' Again**_

"Bye, Inuyasha! I've gotta go back now, I've got a test to study for." Kagome hoisted her bag onto her shoulders, ready to leave. They'd just gotten back from a week-long trek to and from a village where there'd been rumors of a shikon shard, but it had been simply a powerful demon, no shard included, and she ___really _needed to get back and get caught up on her schoolwork.

"Are you BRAINDEAD or something! You're not going anywhere! We've gotta find the rest of the Shikon Jewel!"

"Oh, ___yes _I am. I'm not gonna fail just because of you and that stupid jewel… I've got my future to think of! SEE YA!"

"GRRRR! GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID G-"

"SIT!"

___Wham!_

As you can probably guess, Kagome was ready to go home again. And, as usual, Inuyasha was not quite willing to let her go. As he got back up, wincing in pain from the 'Sit' he'd been issued, Kagome leapt into the well just in time to avoid hearing the long string of curses issuing from the half-demon's mouth.

Inuyasha growled, leaving, not wanting to follow her just to be grounded, literally, again.

_****__**Chapter: Two – A Girl After the Jewels**_

A girl approached the well, looking inside. She'd been on the trail of the Shikon Jewel, trying to collect it for herself, and had three shards of her own. Recently, she had heard about a half-demon, Inuyasha, trying to collect the shards for himself with the help of two human girls, a monk, and a kitsune.

She'd been watching them, too quiet even for the dog youkai to hear her, and was pleased with all that she had learned. As it turned out, it was one of the girls who had the Jewel, and the girl would now be in that well without the protection of Inuyasha.

Without even stopping to think on why the girl would be in a well, she herself leapt into it.


	2. Chapter Three: The Djinn

_**Title: Blue Hair, Pointed Ears, And What You Most Wish For**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter: Three – The Djinn**_

Kagome finally got home from school and found that nobody in her family was home. She sighed happily, glad to have the house to herself for once. Resolving to take a short nap before she did her homework, she headed upstairs to her room, only to have her jaw drop when she opened the door. Her room was totally destroyed! All the dresser drawers were open, their contents spilled everywhere. The closet, too, was open, all of her wardrobe on the floor. It looked like someone had been going through all her stuff, with no concern for what happened to it.

The shock of her destroyed room was just sinking in when her door closed behind her.

Kagome whirled around to find a girl, dressed in Arabian-style clothes, behind her. She backed away from the girl quickly, glaring. "Who are you!"

The girl answered with a question of her own, her green eyes flashing, and Kagome, at that moment, noticed the two wicked-looking katana in the girl's hands. "Where are the jewel fragments?"

_Oh no…_ The girl was wearing red Arabian-style pants with a matching vest, trimmed in gold, with a red tank top underneath. A golden choker adorned with a ruby and golden hoop earrings graced her ears and neck. She had blue hair, pulled up in a ponytail, which fell to just past her waist in waves, and green eyes, above which the mark of an eye graced her forehead. But that's not what Kagome was noticing. What she was noticing was the girl's skin and ears.

Golden and pointed.

It took a moment for her to find her voice, and, when she did, she pointed to the girl. "Y-, you're a demon!" At this, the girl scowled, brandishing her katana. "No, I am NOT filth! I'm a Djinn… or at least half. Not that it's any of your business, human… now give me the JEWEL!" She leapt at Kagome, but Kagome's window was shattered at that moment as Inuyasha crashed in. Realizing that it would be hard to fight in such closed quarters, he grabbed Kagome and leapt out the window, landing lightly on the ground. Kagome must have realized Inuyasha's intent, for she was screeching at him. "Not here, you idiot! Take us to the well, you can't fight where people in this time can see you!"

Growling, Inuyasha took off for the well, Kagome on his back. "Stupid Girl!" He yelled at her. "We wouldn't even be in this predicament if you would just stay in my time like I TOLD YOU TO!" If it wasn't so important for Inuyasha to keep moving right then, Kagome would have sat him right then and there.

They leapt into the well and emerged on the other side, Kagome leaping off Inuyasha's back and running off to the side. Sure enough, the Djinn leapt out of the well a moment later, her katana nearly hitting Inuyasha as she leapt at him in an attack, but was blocked in time by the Tetsusaiga, which transformed immediately.

Both Inuyasha and the Djinn fought viciously, matching each other blow for blow, but it was obvious that the Djinn was close to overtaking Inuyasha with her katana. Unexpectedly, she crouched low, sweeping her leg and knocking Inuyasha to the ground. Before he could get up, one of her katana was at his throat, and he dared not move. It did not, however, stop him from growling.

Without taking her eyes off of the hanyou, she spoke. "Speak not, trash, unless you want run through. Girl, if you want this _filth _to live, I suggest that you give me your jewel shards. Now." At this, Kagome hesitated, but then stepped forward. No way was she gonna allow Inuyasha to die. Besides, they could always collect more shards and go after the Djinn later. She unfastened the partly-finished jewel's chain and held it out, not speaking a word, but shooting fire with her eyes (No, people, not literally). The Djinn returned the katana not busy into its sheath on her back, then reached her hand out to take the jewel. Once it was in her hand, she relaxed slightly, taking the tip of her blade away from Inuyasha's throat. She turned away from Inuyasha to take her leave-

"SIT BOY!"

-and was surprised to hear a loud sound behind her as the hanyou hit the ground. The human called out to her. "Please, don't leave yet. Can't I ask you one thing?"

The Djinn narrowed her eyes. "Make it quick… I have more shards to find."

Kagome sweatdropped. "I just wanted to know… why are you hunting down the shards?"

"It's simple. If I have the Shikon Jewel, then I can be sure that its shards won't fall into demon hands. If it falls into the wrong hands, someone could get hurt… like in the case of that _trash _there I know that if he got the jewel assembled, he would simply become a full demon. I cannot allow that." The Djinn was surprised when Kagome burst out laughing. "Why do you laugh?"

Kagome could barely speak, she was laughing so hard. "Your actions are noble and all, but do you really think Inuyasha would become a full demon if we got the jewel? I wouldn't allow that. If he even tried, I'd sit him so hard that he'd end up six feet under! Speaking of which, SIT!"

The Djinn couldn't help but crack a smile as Inuyasha, who'd been about to pounce on Kagome, slammed into the ground again. When the hanyou had been properly dealt with, Kagome continued, "Listen. If you have been hunting for shards of the Shikon no Tama, too, then you should know how hard it is to get them, even when you have found their locations. It took a lot of work on the part of Inuyasha and I to get those shards, so will you please give them back? I know that you yourself have a couple of shards, so it would be impossible for us to complete it without you giving them to us, anyway. I know you have some honor… I can see it in your eyes. Please? If you wanted to, you could travel with us, and we could look for the shards together."

For a few minutes, the air was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a butter knife as the Djinn considered Kagome's offer, but it was then broken by a flash of white teeth as she smiled and tossed Kagome's piece of the Shikon no Tama back to her. "Fine, then. I accept your offer, Girl, for I can see that you, too, hold honor. Let us travel as comrades. I am Ginuu."

"And my name is SIT!" Ginuu's look of bewilderment was erased as she saw Inuyasha get grounded again, having been about to say something, then Kagome continued. "As I was saying, my name is Kagome. I'm glad to have you on our team, you're an even better fighter than Inuyasha!" This last part Kagome said just to get Inuyasha's goat, of course.

"SHE IS NOT!" Finally, Inuyasha was able to get up and, doing so, he glared at the two females. "Don't I have any say on this!"

He was, of course, answered by two 'no's which were spoken in unison by the two girls.


	3. CFour: Will You Bear My Child and C5

_**Title: Blue Hair, Pointed Ears, And What You Most Wish For**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter: Four – Will You Bear My Child?**_

After everything was pretty much settled, the trio went off to meet with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo so that they could introduce her Ginuu to them. Sango was happy to have another girl to even the group out. Shippo, of course, was happy to meet the beautiful Djinn halfling… as was Miroku…

"So that vortex in your hand is going to kill you eventually? I'm sorry… I wish there was something I could do to help you…"

Miroku grinned and saw his chance. Smiling suggestively at Ginuu, he spoke. "You know, there _is_ something you can do to help me, if that's what you really want."

"Yeah?" Ginuu was intrigued.

"You could continue my line for me."

"HUH!" She sweatdropped.

"Please, will you bear a child for me?"

Ginuu was blushing furiously, and her jade-colored eyes showed her anger and embarrassment. "I meant- I can't believe you would even suggest- I- I- I-…" Not wanting to hurt the lecherous monk, but needing to vent, she turned on her heel and stomped to the edge of the clearing that the group was camped in. Drawing one of her katana, she stopped in front of one of the large trees and made one fast, quick slice at it. With that, she went off to vent on some more trees deeper in the woods. The other four members of the group sweatdropped as the tree fell to land near a stunned Miroku.

_**Chapter: Five – Kagome's Wish**_

It had been about two weeks now that the Djinn had been traveling with the group, and it was clear that everyone enjoyed her company, even Inuyasha… though he would not have admitted it if anyone had asked him. Already, they had been able to track down two more jewel shards, one of which had been in the keeping of a rather nasty bear demon. Inuyasha and Ginuu had had to give it their all to take down the power-crazed beast.

Now, it was rather late, and almost everyone was asleep, camped around the low burning fire. However, Ginuu was still awake. She was just sitting there, knees drawn up to her chest, staring at the flickering flames. She heard someone get up and, a few moments later, Kagome sat down across the fire from her, blanket wrapped round her for warmth.

"What's wrong, Ginuu? Can't sleep?" Kagome was worried about the Djinn. It seemed she was always up, staring at the fire. She was always the last one awake.

Ginuu answered with a question of her own. "Kagome, why don't you tell Inu how you feel?"

At this, a fierce blush covered the girl's face. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about, Ginuu."

The Djinn smiled. "Yeah, and I'm a cute kitty cat that wants some milk. Come on, Girl, don't lie to me. Anyone can see that you're head over heels for him. Anyone, that is, that's not a male."

Kagome gave in. "Alright. I admit it, I care for him… but he could never love me for me. Even if it seemed like he loved me, it would actually just be because I'm Kikyo reborn. That's who he loves. The priestess, not the modern-day schoolgirl."

Ginuu smiled sadly. "I think I understand what you mean."

Kagome changed the subject. "There's something I don't get about you, Ginuu. You say you're a Djinn, but, from what I always heard, Djinn could grant wishes. Why don't you?"

Ginuu rolled her eyes. "Only an enslaved Djinn can grant wishes. Free Djinn can grant wishes, too, but it uses up a great deal of their magickal energy. And that is a pureblooded Djinn. For a halfbreed like myself, it'd be near impossible to grant a wish without dying in the process. Speaking of wishes, Kagome, what would yours be if you could have just one?"

Kagome looked thoughtful. "I'd want to say to make Inuyasha love me for me, but that just wouldn't be right. My wish would be to be Inuyasha's equal. As I am now, he'll never really see me as anything but weak, or like Kikyo. If I was more like him… you know, faster and stronger and stuff, then maybe he'd be able to learn to respect me, at least, for just being me. What about you, Ginuu? What would be your one wish?"

At this, Ginuu looked sad. "I'd wish that I could have saved my village."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"A while back, when I was away from my village picking herbs, I suddenly heard the mental screams of my people. We can talk to each other like that, you see. They were obviously being hurt… I ran to aid them as fast as I could, but, by the time I got there, almost everyone was dead. The only one still alive, my cousin, was obviously dying. He told me that it had indeed been a demon. A really powerful one. It seems that it feeds off of magickal energies, and it drained my entire village…" She sighed at this point. "My cousin didn't even live long enough to tell me what it looked like, but I found out later that it had had a jewel shard. That was when I collected my first, when I killed it. It was also when I decided to hunt down the rest, too. I don't want the power of the Shikon Jewel falling into the wrong hands again. It was only chance that I cut off the finger which the jewel was in… that made it a lot easier to get rid of."

Kagome saw that her friend's eyes were shining with tears. "I'm so sorry, Ginuu… I can see why it is that you hate demons so much… but they're not all bad. Look at Shippo and Inuyasha."

"Yeah…"


	4. C6 Poison and C7 Last Goodbyes

_**Title: Blue Hair, Pointed Ears, And What You Most Wish For**_

_**Author: Queen Serenity**_

_**Fandom: Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter: Six – Poison**_

Ginuu was panting slightly and she drew back from the battle for a moment, letting herself take in what she saw.

Inuyasha was still attacking the snake demon, but, as had her katana, his claws and the Tetsusaiga were not even making scratches on its skin. Obviously, it was the power of the jewel shard, which was embedded in it somewhere, that was making the serpent's skin so armor-like.

Kagome spotted the tell-tale glow that only she could see. "Inuyasha! Ginuu! I can see the jewel shard… it's located just past its head!"

Unfortunately, though, it would be no easy task to get to it. The snake was even faster than Inuyasha, and it followed their movements so quickly that there would be no way that either of the two could reach the creature's head. Unless…

"Inuyasha! Distract the demon! I have a plan!" As Inuyasha did as she had asked, Ginuu ran for the demon, katana poised. Hopefully, it wouldn't turn its head to face her.

Unfortunately, at the last moment, its head did turn, but not enough to stop her… as it snapped at her, one of its fangs grazed her side, but she paid it no heed and leapt to the area where Kagome had pinpointed, her legs straddling the demon's back/neck. It was hard to keep hold with it thrashing, trying to remove her AND fight Inuyasha, but she kept hold. Whipping a dagger out from its sheath at her waist, she was able to sort of slide it under the armored scales to cut a gash into the snake's skin. Returning the blade to its sheath, she plunged her hand into the cut and felt around, her hand closing around the gem quickly.

Not letting go of the gem, she allowed herself to be thrown off of the snake demon's back, tucking and rolling so as not to be hurt. Within a few moments, the snake returned to its normal size and Inuyasha was able to dispose of it quickly.

Breathing heavily, she looked at the gem clutched in her hand, both bloody, and gave a look of distaste. She hurried to the nearby stream and crouched, letting the clear running water rinse her hand and the gem piece of the blood, then handed the gem to Kagome, breathing. "Here… I… cleaned… it… off… for… you…"

Kagome saw the gash on Ginuu's side where the snake's fang had grazed the Djiin halfbreed. "You're wounded…"

Ginuu smiled weakly, her vision blurred, sweat beading her brow. "Don't worry… it's… nothing… a… little… time… can't… cure… I think I'll just... rest a little… G'night…" She fell forward and was caught by Kagome.

"GINUU!"

_**Chapter: Seven – Last Goodbyes**_

It was obvious that Ginuu was dying, and there was not a thing that could be done. For the poison, there was no cure, and it was eating her from the inside out like an acid. She was on a cot in Kaede's hut, sweat beading her brow from the pain and fever.

And it was time for everyone to say goodbye to this new friend of theirs, whom they felt as though they had known forever…

When Miroku came in, he knelt by Ginuu's side, laying his staff by him. He looked mournful, for he had taken a liking to Ginuu, even if she would not bear his child.

Looking at him, Ginuu cracked a smile which changed quickly to a grimace of pain. "Hello, Miroku. Nice to see you one last time." At this, the monk nodded, his throat closed so that he was unable to speak. "Miroku, your…wish is to find someone to love, someone to bear your child… correct?" She coughed slightly.

Miroku looked confused, but he nodded. "Yes."

Ginuu's eyes seemed to smile. "Do not worry, Miroku… the ones watching over you have already made it so that wish is being granted even now. You'll see…"

Not questioning her, Miroku stayed with her a few more minutes before leaving.

Sango came in next and kneeled in the same spot Miroku had. "Ginuu…"

Ginuu reached out her hand, which Sango clasped. "We are as sisters, Sango. Both of our villages, destroyed… but you have someone left, and you do have someone who loves you…"

Sango's eyes widened. "But…"

Ginuu interrupted. "Sango, take the pouch hanging at my waist. In it is a powder which, when administered, can heal any mortal wound when administered. There is only enough there for one use… once you reclaim your brother, have Kagome remove the shard from him. Once she has done so, sprinkle the powder on the wound and it will heal him and allow him to live. As for his memories… his memories will awaken slowly. You will have your brother back, Sango. You will have a family again."

Sango nodded, crying. "Thank you, Ginuu."

Ginuu nodded slightly. "Now go and send Shippo in. Goodbye, my sister. Be happy… for my sake."

Sango did so and Shippo came in, looking a bit scared. The little kitsune had obviously been crying. He had lost his father, and now it seemed he was losing one of his friends as well.

Ginuu beckoned him closer, and wrapped her arm around him as he came to cuddle against her. "Everyone underestimates you, little fox. You will grow up to be very powerful, but for now I will give you help. When I am gone take my earrings. They will enhance your transforming power and enable you to have better control over it."

Shippo sniffled. "I don't want you to go, Ginuu. Please don't leave."

She squeezed him. "I'll always be with you, little fox. I promise."

Shippo left, still crying.

Inuyasha came in, and knelt by where Ginuu lay. Ginuu smiled weakly at him. "Come to say your last goodbye to me, Inu?"

Inuyasha's hands clutched at his clothing. "Maybe."

"What, are you gonna miss me?"

"…yeah…"

"Why?"

Inuyasha finally met her gaze. "Honestly? You're a good fighter, even better then Sango, and you were fun to practice with… ." This last part came out in a rush as he blushed. "I really am gonna miss you. Damn it, I should have looked harder for a cure!"

Kagome came in then and knelt beside Inuyasha just in time to hear Ginuu's reply. "Don't blame yourself… I have one last thing to do, though…"

Inuyasha and Kagome spoke at the same time. "What?"

"I don't want to die like this, in pain. I don't want to suffer… Goodbye, my friends…"

Before either could say anything, she went on. "Inuyasha? Open your eyes and see what is in front of you… and Kagome? Firstly, take my choker… and… secondly… my last gift to you. Wish granted."

As this last whisper finished, Ginuu's body started to glow and the blankets collapsed as her body dissolved into light and surrounded Kagome before fading.

_Wish granted…_

**QS: The sequel, which this was mainly intended to set up for, is "Wish Granted"**


End file.
